


Lies

by JuliaHarmonizer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, First Post, Little bit of angst, M/M, Smut, oh goodness, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHarmonizer/pseuds/JuliaHarmonizer





	Lies

Bill plopped down on the couch, sighing and rubbing his forehead. Wow how stupid could he have been?! That could not have gone worse. “You messed up, dude.” Mabel stated as she sat down next to Bill, face holding a stern frown. He only groaned in response, looking at her from the corner of his eye “So you knew..?” he asked, receiving a nod from the girl. Great, so not only was he stupid, but that was pointless too! 

 

Bill sat down next to Dipper, draping his arm over his shoulder casually, almost in a teasing matter. “Bill” Dipper jokingly complained, rolling his eyes and shrugging off the older man’s shoulder. “Yes, PineTree?” Bill said jokingly back, letting out a chuckle before relaxing against the sofa. Dipper glared at him trying, and failing, to appear mad “I’m not a kid anymore, you know!” he scolded. Bill rolled his eyes and eyed Mabel, who just walked in from the kitchen. He didn’t give a second thought before “You’ll always be a kid in my eyes, PineTree. I mean, I’ve known you ever since you were 12! how could I not?” He asked, regretting his choice to say that immediately after it left his lips. He saw how Dipper’s face fell, his smile and facade gone from his features. All that was left was a somber expression, an “oh..” trailing out of his mouth before he got up and turned to leave the room. “Wait!” Bill shouted, grabbing Dipper’s hand before he could move away from him anymore. He opened his mouth to explain himself, his jaw dropping when Dipper yanked his wrist free, moving back a few feet, casting a glare full of hurt at Bill. “Leave. Me. Alone.” He mustered out, voice cracking at the end, eyes already filling with tears. Bill just stared in shock as Dipper ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

"You should go to him.” Mabel started gently, her understanding, sad gaze quickly morphed into a cold, murderous one. “But if you hurt my brother again…just don’t do it.” She finished, face turning into her normal happy self as she got up and skipped out of the room, probably to go play with her girl friends or whatever. He stared at the ceiling another moment before slowly standing up, dreading what he was about to do. Who knows how Dipper is gonna react? He already surprised him once, maybe he’ll yell at him or hit him a few times. Bill sucked it up just this once for his PineTree and walked quietly to Dipper’s room. He bit his lip, slowly raising his hand to lightly knock three times on the door. “..Pine–Dipper?” Bill asked quietly; perhaps using his real name would make him happier than before? “G-go away..!” Dipper yelled back. And being the genius he was, Bill slowly opened the door and walked inside. Oh his poor PineTree..he was laying there, just curled up on his bed. His face was red and splotchy from crying, the poor thing. He stared for a moment before rushing over and pulling Dipper close, wiping away the tears that were still streaming down from his eyes, ignoring the little weak pushes the man was giving him in favor of pushing his hair from his head gingerly. Bill gazed at his birth mark on his head, smiling and gently pressing a kiss to it. At that, Dipper stilled and looked up at him. Bill’s smile faded slowly, cupping his cheeks lovingly making Dipper whine softly and begin to struggle again. Even though that sent a little ping into his heart, he said softly “I’m sorry, Dipper..I shouldn’t have said that, I didn’t mean any of it.” At each word, he could feel the other slowly relax into his hold, going from trying to get away to trying to get as close to Bill as possible. Bill smiled softly, gently petting his hair, holding him close.  Dipper nuzzled his way into Bill’s chest, relaxing and muttering something into his shirt. “..what?” Bill asked, tilting his head in confusion. What did he say? Dipper looked up at him and said quietly, but just loud enough so that Bill could hear, “I love you.” At first he just blinked. Had he heard him right? This 19 year old saying he loved him? his face turned bright red, leaning down to gently kiss Dipper. The smaller kissed back almost immediately, holding onto his shirt lightly. Bill couldn’t stop grinning, he was ecstatic! He kissed all over Dipper’s face, muttering ‘I love you too’ over and over. Dipper grinned and chuckled softly, pecking Bill’s cheek and offering him the brightest smile Bill’s ever seen. Their gazes locked and they slowly met in a kiss. Bill felt sparks, smiling into it, and holding Dipper gently but close in his arms. Dipper blushed and gasped, shivering when the other licked his lower lip, the kiss deepening. They pulled away after a while, faces dark pink, smiles plastered on their faces. “I love you” Bill said, kissing Dipper’s nose, making him giggle. “Love you too, idiot.” Dipper replied, rolling his eyes playfully. Bill smirked and layed on top of Dipper, trying to 'crush’ him with his body, even though he was careful not to put too much weight on him. Dipper’s face suddenly turned a few shades darker, Bill raising an eyebrow. He looked between their two bodies where their hips were pressed together. Oh. “Well..you’re excited~’ Bill whispered with a smirk, leaning over Dipper. The smaller male blushed and looked away, stuttering a response, "S-shut up! I-it’s your fault anyways-ah!” He squeaked out a moan when Bill testingly grinded their hips together, a smirk making its way onto his face. “Now that was a nice sound” he muttered, half to himself, kissing Dipper’s neck. Dipper moaned quietly, hands fisting once again in Bill’s shirt, face growing darker, beginning to pant quietly. Bill slowly moved the kisses down until he reached the hem of the boy’s pants. He smirked up at him, slowly popping the button on his pants, giving him enough time to back out if he wanted. Dipper whined quietly, watching him hungrily, lifting his hips up a bit to help Bill pull off his pants. As soon as Dipper’s lower half was bare, Bill was on it, kissing and licking every bit of skin he saw. Dipper tangled his hands in Bill’s hair, biting his lip to try to keep his moans in. Bill wasn’t having it, though, so he kissed the tip of Dipper’s member, earning a gasp and a whine. He smirked, slowly taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gingerly, swirling his tongue around. Dipper moaned out, tugging on Bill’s hair, giving up on trying to be quiet. Bill slowly worked his way down to Dipper’s base, bobbing his head slowly, sucking and licking as best he could. Dipper was moaning loudly, never have experienced anything like this before now. “B-Bill I-I’m close..!” he cried out as he came, going limp on the sheets, panting heavily with half lidded eyes. Bill pulled back slowly, swallowing and laying down next to Dipper, pulling him close and kissing his temple. “What about you..?” Dipper asked sleepily. Bill smiled and shook his head “I’m fine, love. I’ll just make you take care of me next time~” he added with a smirk, watching Dipper’s cheeks brighten up once again. “I love you.” He added, kissing Dipper’s cheek, pulling the sheets over them, pulling the man as close as possible. “I love you too..” me mumbled before falling asleep on his lover’s chest.


End file.
